A Day at the Mall (Short)
by Dante Watterson
Summary: Lincoln, Leni, Luna spend the day at the mall together to buy things they want to get, eat and also hang out together as the family they are. One-Shot short. P.s. this Short is connected to the story Lincoln's Beloved. R & R


Inside the mall Luna, Leni and Lincoln were spending time together as mother, and son and daughter, but they weren't the only ones there as their older sister, Lori's there too as she's getting an outfit for Clyde, as Lincoln and Leni are inside mall with Luna they looked at their Mom as Lincoln asked. "Mom, where are we going to go first?"

"Hmm...I was thinking that we should start off by going to the game store first and then next the Toy store here to get you both 2 games and toys each then after that will be going to the café of the mall to get something to eat. How's that sound?"

After Luna asked curiously after telling them where they can go first and then second and last which's the café, the two then began to smile before her son said. "Sure Mom, that sounds cool." After telling her, her daughter then said after she nodded. "That sounds like a lot of fun Mom."

After saying that she then smiled at them and then said. "Cool, follow me and will be at the games in under 5 minutes, their somewhere close back on the first floor." They then nodded to her and began following her as she brings them to the game store.

minutes later

When she brought them there they began going inside looking around seeing many of the games inside of it, some that were for the game consoles they have at home, while inside she looked at her kids and then told them happily. "Okay kids we're here, pick 2 games that you each want to get."

"Okay Mom." After Lincoln and Leni said that with a grin, they then began heading inside going to the game aisles to find the two that they want to each get to try out at home, while they were Lincoln who was looking at the long glass cabinet of games hummed while trying to see which games he wants to get before smiling as he said. "Ah, here's the games." As he said that he was looking directly at the two video games he wanted to get which were Crash N Sane Trilogy and Walking Dead, after seeing them he then went to Luna to get help in getting the games, while he did, Leni who was looking at the games had already found them as there were a few that were laying against the shelf of other games, when she did she began to look around for where Lincoln and her Mom, Luna are at.

"Hm...Where are they, I totally gotta show them these games I want to get."

When she said that she then looked over at the counter and saw them heading towards it as she gasped happily and walked over to them while saying. "Guys, I found the two games I want to get, ones about many things like, makeup, smoothie and clothes making tutorials and the others about driving, can we get them please?"

After she asked curiously Luna then smiled and then said to her happily. "Sure Leni, we can get them, plus from the looks of it the racing game you got and the zombie game Lincoln got can be played by all three of us, it's multiplayer." After telling her kids that they then began placing the games onto the counter and began to pay for them for her kids and herself, after getting the games and having them placed into a bag she then said happily.

"Next stop, upstairs into where the Toy store is."

The two then smiled at her and began following her while they make it up to the 2nd floor to go to the Toy store.

Minutes Later

After a few minutes of going up the escalators and walking the Toy Store the three then made it as while they walked into it Luna then said happily. "Here we are, now that were here, we can now look for a toy to get for the both of you each, any kind you want to get that would be fun." When she told them that they then nodded and said to her happily. "Thanks Mom." After saying that happily they then continued walking inside, looking around at all the shelves around or on the walls holding multiple types of toys such as action figures, dolls, plushies and a number of other things, while looking around Lincoln then spotted something and said while going up to it in awe and surprise.

"Whoa, they have a whole shelf of Ace Savvy action figures, they even have the villains and places where he fought off the bad guys." While he said that he then took one of the action figures off the shelf looking at it, seeing that it's the action figure of Ace Savvy himself, when he picked it up he then walked over to the two and said. "I'll get this one, it looks really cool."

When he said that Luna then smiled and then said happily. "That's cool son." She then looked at her daughter and then asked curiously. "Anything you want to get Leni?" As she asked Leni then hums and looks around while walking as she said.

"I honestly don't know? I don't see any-Oof!"

Without looking where she was going Leni accidentally bumps into a shelf which she didn't see, after bumping into it she then said as she looked at it. "Oh sorry." She then realized it was a toy shelf and began looking amazed as the thing she was looking at was a makeup kit, which is about the size of a purse, while looking at it she then smiled and then grabbed it before showing it to Lincoln and her Mom before saying.

"Mom I know what I want to get." Luna looked at it and then smiled before telling her daughter. "Cool dude, now before we go to the counter are you both sure that's the toys you wanted to get?"

"Yes." After her kids said that happily, she then smiled and then said. "Cool, let's go to the counter and pay for those, after that will be on our way to the Malls Café for some food to eat together." After saying that they then began to go to the counter to pay for the two toys that they're going to get before soon going to the Café to eat.

Later at the Café

When they stopped for lunch at the Café of the Mall they were sitting together at a table while eating the food they went and got, which was for Lincoln, chilly cheese fries with a soda drink, Leni, mozzarella sticks with a banana smoothie, and Luna wings with a side of dipping sauce and a soda as well, while they were eating Lincoln looked at Luna and said smiling. "Mom thank you for bringing us here, it's the best."

"Yeah, totally the best." Leni said that Luna then smiled at them and then said. "Aw, thank you Lincoln and Leni." After saying that they then continued eating and drinking what they had gotten, but while they were eating, Lincoln looked at Leni and Luna as they smiled at each other and continued until they were done, when they were Luna smiled and said.

"Come on kids, let's go buy some new shoes for you." Lincoln and Leni then smiled as they left the Café of the mall and began going to the shoe store to buy some new shoes.

Later back at home

After buying the shoes the three of them began to then go back home to the house in their new shoes, as when they got to the front door and opened it heading inside they then noticed Lori who was in the house as she looked at him and said happily. "Hi Lincoln, Leni, Luna, how was it at the mall?" After she asked them, they put the stuff down and began to sit on the couch as Lincoln said with a smile. "It was great."

After telling her she then said. "That's good." She then held up and looked at the dress she bought and said with a smile. "I'll see you three later, I'm going to go upstairs and put this on to see if Clyde likes it." After saying that they then nodded and watched her go up the stairs, when she was upstairs Lincoln looked at Leni and Luna and began hugging them both and kissing them on their lips again making them blush, after kissing they then smiled at each other as Lincoln said.

"I love you both." They then said to him happily. "We love you too Lincoln." After that they then began relaxing


End file.
